The Frozen Ring
by Erik'sInkWell
Summary: When Ellen Whitehouse is stopped from seeing her oldest friend Harold Lowe, she sneaks out to meet him. But after being routed out for disobeying her parents, Ellen is sent to America to live with her Aunt Florence in New York. But Ellen and Harold have a plan. But when the ship hits a berg, will Ellen live, or perish? Dedicated to tvdfan123 who requested this story :


A/N This is for tvdfan123 who inboxed me and asked me to write a Harold Lowe fanfic. I know I need to update the others recently but I have had a lot of personal stuff going on which is now finally out of the way

So, with out any more waiting, dedicating this to tvdfan123, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, and of course his wife Ellen, who was the main inspiration behind this story

Prologue.

Ellen Whitehouse gawped at the grandeur of Titanic in awe as she stepped out of the car after her mother.

"Close your mouth, girl, you're not a cod fish."

Ellen clamped her mouth shut and held onto her bonnet as the wind blew a gentle but gusty at times wind.

"Why are you sending me to America?" she questioned, tugging on her mother's sleeve disobediently.

"Because you will not stay away from that young man, that is why. Officer's are no good to women like ourselves, and you…." Her mother snorted a laugh.

"Are too used to high maintenance to settle for someone on such a low wage as Harold.-"

"But he isn't on a low wage!" She protested.

"And stop making me out to be some trollop, he can't keep away from me, either, and it's not like there's anyone else involved. Most parents would be flattered for their daughters to get picked by an officer. A _proper_ working man. Not one that sits in the library drowning his sorrows in whisky and insulting everyone like father does."

"Ticket please, miss?" Chirped a Scotch officer.

Ellen's eye's drifted to his badge, which read _Mr W M Murdoch, FIRST OFFICER._

"Oh, yes…here…" She smiled and handed him her ticket with her gloved hand.

"Excuse me, but…one of your officers wouldn't happen to be Harold Lowe would it?" Asked Ellen quietly whilst her mother was gossiping to some passenger who she must have known.

The officer twitched a warm smile.

"Eye, Miss, he is one of my officers – fifth actually. Begging your pardon miss but might I enquire as to how you know Harry?" he asked, lowering his voice.

She could hear the friendly humour in his voice as he punctured her ticket neatly, staring at her name for a second before he gave her it back.

"Well you see he's m-"

"Ellen, come along there's a queue." Snapped Pandora.

"Could you tell him I'm on board?" she asked quickly with pleading eyes.

William, now with his hands professionally linked behind his back, gave a swift discreet nod followed by a warm smile and a tip of his hat.

"Eye, I'll do that for you miss."

"Thank you." She smiled as she was dragged away by her mother unwillingly to her suite.

"Now, if you will behave, while you're onboard."

"I always _behave_," sighed Ellen, quickly unpacking her things and setting down on a comfy looking chaise lounge.

"Yes, well….I still have to remind you."

Ellen rolled her eyes and scanned across at some books that were in a neat pile beside her on a small table.

"Right, you'll meet your aunt when you get off in New York, alright?"

Ellen nodded, desperately wishing her mother would just go now.

"The DeWittBuckater's are on board, so you'll have company."

Ellen groaned and shrank back in the chair hopelessly.

Ruth DeWittBuckater was monstrous, a sarcastic viper who was very quick with her tongue, especially to people she didn't like.

"And who was the woman you were talking to?" asked Ellen.

"Molly Brown. Lovely lady, she said she'd keep an eye on you for me."

"Wonderful…." Sang Ellen dryly.

Once on deck, Ellen was waving to her mother half-heartedly. She didn't really care but she knew she had to make the effort to wave or her mother would drag her off of the ship quicker than she could say damn.

"ELLEN! ELLEN! Wrap yourself up with that scarf properly!" Ellen looked down at the docks and scowled at her mother before wrapping her fur scarf around her properly whilst everyone else waved.

"Everyone else is cheering goodbye and your mother bollocks you for not having a fastened up scarf, she never seizes to amaze me…." drawled a Welsh accent.

Ellen squealed and turned, flinging her arms around Harold Lowe's neck so tightly that she almost choked him to death.

"Ellen…" he laughed, hugging her back.

People stared as Ellen hugged Harold, mostly wondering why a first class woman was hugging a white star officer.

"She has been driving me insane, you have absolutely no idea what it's been like these last two weeks – I felt like hanging myself at one point," she muttered, finally letting him go.

He sucked in air seriously.

"Good job you didn't," he said, looping her arm around his before guiding her away for a stroll.

Ellen smiled.

"Will told me you were on board."

"Who?"

"Will Murdoch."

"Oh, the nice officer, yes, I asked him to tell you whilst the pickety witch was gassing off to someone else." Said Ellen, leaning closer into him as they walked.

Harold snickered and hid a smirk.

"Nice officer eh?"

Ellen gave him a long disapproving look.

"Don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" laughed Harold.

"Liar."

"I'm not, he's married anyway."

Lowe playfully wrapped his arms around Ellen's shoulder.

"See you found your bird then?" Called another officer, smirking mischievously.

"Oi, don't let him drive you anywhere – he can't read a bleedin' map let alone walk you around here!"

Two other officers broke out into laughter.

"Shut up Lights, it wasn't my fault it was upside down – Moody taped it to the desk."

The younger two of the officers stopped laughing and scowled. Ellen assumed that he was Moody.

"Anyway, Ellen knows me better than all of you lot so say what you like."

The elder officer gave an evil like chuckle which was again filled with mischief.

"I mean it Lights." Warned Harold, pointing his leather gloved finger at the man sternly.

"Don't you boss me you cheeky git, you're under my command and don't you forget that."

Harold scowled furiously and huffed, leading Ellen away from the crew.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, he's the second officer."

"Oh…"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Ellen spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"What's your plan….for us…?" she asked.

"Well…"


End file.
